


金秘书为什么这样（国外旅行）

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	金秘书为什么这样（国外旅行）

金珉锡不是那种说走就走的性格，特别这次还是和金钟大的旅行，他显得格外的重视。  
这天，他正在翻着论坛里的游记记录，有人敲了敲门，又推开走了进来。  
“瑞士怎么样？”金珉锡头也不抬，说到：“雪山真的很漂亮，还有滑翔这种，你应该会喜欢吧。”  
“喜欢到算不上，但总想尝试一下，”金钟大把托盘里的咖啡放到金珉锡方便拿的地方：“会长先生决定就好，我都可以的。”  
“也行。”金珉锡在本子上记录下看到的景点。

长达数十个小时的飞行，客机降落在伯尔尼。  
“从首尔过来的时候是白天，飞了十多个小时以后，这还是白天。”金珉锡和金钟大推着行李出来，看到机场外虽然是日落但依旧明亮的天空，说道。  
“这边日落总是晚一些的，”金钟大一边从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，一边说：“哥，张嘴。”  
“啊？干嘛？”金珉锡迷惑，在说话的时候，嘴里突然被塞进了什么东西，苦涩与醇香同时在嘴里散开。他用牙齿咬开，让口腔的温度将巧克力慢慢融化：”什么时候买的啊。“他小声的说。  
“在莫斯科转机的时候。”金钟大笑着回答，嘴巴又眯成了猫咪的样子，很温暖很可爱吧，但是他引导着金珉锡的动作也证明了他多么出色。  
金钟大早就事先订好了公寓式的酒店，租的车在机场停车场等待着，只要他们去取钥匙，也不用扛着行李去挤地铁，毕竟两个月的时间，他们的行李可不是一般的多。  
“做得好。”金珉锡坐上副驾驶，夸奖似的拍了拍正凑过来帮他系安全带的金钟大的肩膀：“业务能力很出色嘛金秘书。“  
“谢谢您会长先生。”金钟大感受了和自己国家不太一样的驾驶位，顺带小小的得意一下：“金秘书那么出色，回酒店后有什么奖励吗？”  
“呀！你让我休息一下行不行，想累死我吗！”金珉锡皱眉。  
金钟大却一脸无辜的样子，带着撒娇的语气说：“哥想到哪去了，我只是想明天早上能喝一杯哥亲自泡的咖啡而已。”接着，他顿了顿，压低声音在脸开始变红的金珉锡耳边说：“难不成，你在想..."  
“快点开车，我要休息了。”金珉锡一巴掌把金钟大的脸推回去。  
“好的~”逗猫成功的金秘书心情大好。

从机场到公寓，到达后整理行李打扫卫生等等，又过去三个小时，瑞士也到了凌晨，两个人洗漱完后都累得不行，什么都没做，贴到枕头的一瞬间就睡了过去。  
不过晚上不做，不代表早上不做是吧。二十代末热恋的大情侣，在到处都像画一样美丽的国度苏醒，美美的睡上了倒时差的一觉后，睁眼看到的第一个画面，就是爱人的脸。就算头发乱七八糟，人中处冒出了青色的胡渣。  
果然啊，爱情就像多彩的画一样。  
金珉锡眨了眨眼，因为太久没说话嗓子有些哑，问道：“现在几点唔？！——”  
被问的人把他压住了，连带一个绵长的吻。

最后还是金钟大泡的咖啡，90摄氏度的烘焙水从kalita里缓缓流出，透过滤纸流入玻璃杯里，一个屋子都是可可粉末的香气。  
金珉锡在床上不眠，金钟大是不会累的吧，他愤愤的想。

伯尔尼又称“熊城”，较大的广场上有着巨大的熊的雕塑，他们在阿勒河边漫步，一一到访十一座喷泉，看到旧市街里哥特式的建筑林立，听过markt街上的zytglogge钟塔整点前四分钟的奏乐，微风从金钟大虔诚祈祷的教堂里吹出，轻抚过阿尔卑斯山上终年不化的积雪。

就在他们计划好降落伞的形成，准备打电话预定的时候，一股清甜的气味猛地爆发出来，金珉锡浑身一软，若不是没有金钟大及时的支撑，可能会这样无力的滑到椅子底下。  
“哥？珉锡哥你没事吧？”金钟大有些着急，暗自咬牙坚持着。  
其实他一直不知道金珉锡的发情期在什么时候，因为自从他认识金珉锡的那一秒起，金珉锡就没有因为发情或者任何Omega的生理需求而请过假。  
金钟大被这突然的香气打得猝不及防，信息素的气味让他慢慢起了反应。他把金珉锡抱到楼上的卧室里，用手固定住金珉锡的脸，强迫他看着自己，征求他的意见：“珉锡哥，可以吗？”  
“唔…”金珉锡一点也不好受，心里突然开始讨厌金钟大这什么都为人着想的性格，都不像个Alpha了！他伸手去解开金钟大的裤扣，却因为被情欲左右着不得要领。  
不过他的动作已经给了金钟大答案，年轻的Alpha拉过开始着急的Omega的手，从容的十指紧扣，从一个吻开始，慢慢让金珉锡放松下来。  
体内的火似乎越燃越热，金珉锡的呻吟声压抑不住地倾吐出，他感受到身上的男人掀开他的衣服，从上到下，从浅到深，缓解了欲火的同时，似乎又想要更多。

虽然金珉锡的生殖腔不是第一次为他全然打开，可是在发情期的时候，金钟大还有有些犹豫，能控制住吗？他自己问自己。  
感受到体内物体的停顿，金珉锡抱住金钟大的脖子，双腿缠着更用力一些，抬起屁股主动多吃进去一点，软乎乎的说：“钟大啊…”  
控制不住，真的控制不住，金钟大二话不说用力捅了进去，这谁顶得住啊！

金珉锡不仅让金钟大在自己发情时进入生殖腔，还在金钟大快要射精的时候，把金钟大的头按在自己脖子边，被肏得带着哭腔，还用命令的语气说：“标，标记我。”  
“什么？”金钟大愣住，他开始怀疑，是不是一开始金珉锡就想要这样做了。  
“标记我，你不愿意吗。”  
金钟大把金珉锡被汗浸湿的头发撩起来，抚摸着身下看起来十分有把握的Omega的眼角，问道：“想好了？”  
金珉锡微微侧身露出后颈的腺体。  
金钟大笑了，自己真是被会长先生吃得死死的啊。他把金珉锡翻转过来，冲刺着进行最后一步。咬下去的那一刻，金珉锡的呻吟声被埋在枕头里，浑身哆嗦了一下，前段射出一股液体，后穴深处滚滚热流让他难以忽略，似乎两片魂魄在这时重新交融汇成一体，连最凶猛的天劫也无法将其撕裂。

后来金珉锡拒绝吃下避孕药，金钟大才把一直想说的话说出来：“哥是早就计算好的吧。”  
金珉锡把胶囊放回药瓶里，抱着原来是为了送药的温水说： “我不管，谁也不能让我离开我的孩子。我会学习怎么陪伴他，怎么样让他度过最快乐的童年时光，帮他挑选喜欢的小衣服，一起参加学校的亲子活动，对什么感兴趣就去尝试，同样也要教会他坚持。”他说着说着，转头看向金钟大，不由自主的变得柔情起来：“一想到我和你能一起陪着他长大，我就觉得，天大的幸福也不过如此。”  
金钟大什么都没说，只是捧起了金珉锡的手，像他们决定坦诚的那一天一样，轻轻的吻了吻。

金钟大在教堂里捧着十字架，向神说过，他们之间的感情至死不渝。  
修道士偶然发现这位来自东亚的信徒，说，主听过万口承诺，他必定会降幅于你。  
没过多久，他拥有了属于他和金珉锡的孩子，虽然还很小很小，但是他知道他一定在。  
想必这是主的旨意。金钟大把还没缓过来的金珉锡抱在怀里。


End file.
